War
by JFACFanfic
Summary: Many people will struggle in the fight of what they believe in. Leaders will get them there, but what happens when they find a breaking point? What happens when there's nothing but a war no one seems to be able to win? What happens when the war, becomes life...


Phil dropped the soft covers to the floor as he then stared at them with no emotion. April dragged her hand onto his arm before speaking with a delicate voice of reason. "I'm sorry... but you know what John said.. no loudness, just get in and out." There was dirt everywhere, resembled as places like those old movies one would see about old Indian marketplaces. That's where they currently were. In the marketplace, and forbidden to draw any attention to themselves since they were fugitives. No one knew what the rebellion looked like, however.

That was an advantage they had over everyone else. The others underestimated them. "I know what he said... he repeated it more than once.. I just don't see why we can't take this. We need it and you know we can outrun any bullshit they got behind their backs." April looked to the men behind all the cart set-ups. They packed guns behind the simple facades and she knew it. They'd been trained to practically dodge bullets and she was denying him of even more practice. But then again, John would be terribly upset, and when a district leader isn't happy, no one is. "Just... forget it, Phil. We gotta get the hell out of here and that's final."

Phil mumbled to himself quietly that she definitely heard but chose to ignore it. He then maneuvered his head to search through the crowd of people clothed in rags covered in nothing but despair and poorness. He felt sorry for all these people, but that's just what it was now'adays. Or years... What they wore was no better... Long sleeved black tanks with a jacket on top to guard from any piercing object pointed at them. The jeans were baggy but easy to move in, extra support on them and they easily hid weapons beneath them. Everything they did, wore, spoke of, trained for, bleed for, was all for the war... There was 10 Districts

. The War consisted of three opponents for these 10 Districts. Everything was labeled and perfectly organized.. The three enemies weren't too subtle, but they did know how to betray and get what they wanted. From deaths, to injury, to massacres, they showed no mercy to anyone. Constantly they trashed everyone around them...

The Egrahc were a backwards group that started the entire mess two years ago when they released who the general/dictator was to kill the political party. They struggled, but in the end, they got what they wanted and put hard working people out of jobs, their homes, and stole a lot of money from everyone. Torture was always a subject of these people and they consistently used it to instill fear into all these people of the world. Now they run most of the countries with over thousands of people guarding their iron walls built. Behind the top wall, was the leader of them all, Retnuh. He started all of this, with backwards codes that weren't so secretive; it was his openness that kept him in charge.

Then came the SuiKnights. They were devoted people in capturing people into what they trusted as homes with open arms. Then they'd turn out to tie up whoever their victims were and hurt them until they committed the suicide they wanted. They killed thousands of people in a month and everyone was afraid to step into the light, frightened they'd be the next to have to swallow knives. The SuiKnights split up into the economy and bare proud flags on their porches once they have a kill and sent a soul to the afterlife. They were everywhere, they had no allies they had no reason for it, they just did it because they could; their leader is still unknown and they were clown masks.

After the fear died down a bit, it was uplifted once again into high spirits by the Time Keepers. The Time Keepers were the only ones with access to time, they held the power to just give you that. When all technology finally failed, people begged them to help but they turned. Probably the most organized of the three, the Time Keepers are set up in different places in the world and there are only 100. These people would only give you the time if you convert to believing in logic rather than anything else in the world. The Time Keepers believe that they are gods, and will punish those who think otherwise and spit upon their ideas... there is no leader.

Finally, three months after the war had officially started and introduced these terrible monsters, came the Rebellion. The Rebellion started when thousands of people rallied against a press conference held by the Egrahc. They were all booted out, on the outside they joined together and one man started the entire secret organization. After getting started, it remained a secret and people were assigned to districts lead by specially chosen leaders. Each district had a maximum of only 500, after the 10 districts were filled, no one else was let in. The opponents know of the Rebellion but nothing of their whereabouts or hideouts

. They were elite in training and strived for perfectness in everything they did. Traditional training gave them skills like speed, stamina, shooting, archery, strength, combat skills, leadership techniques, stealth, and armor just to name a few. The districts were based off the different areas in the world they were left to fight in. District 1 leader was Seth Rollins and had his 7 people. Each district had 8 people who would stay inside the main tent and tell the 492 other workers what to do and how to do it. Although there was 8, there was always the main leader and that was Seth.

District 2 leader was James Storm and he had mostly rednecks on his main tent. District 3 leader was Velvet Sky and was a helluva flirt to other leaders. District 4 leader was Cody Rhodes and lead most of it with his brother Dustin by his side. District 5 leader was Ted Dibiase and did things by the way his father would have done it by always having his picture in his pocket. District 6 leader was Dwayne Johnson and was nothing but raw toughness and a bit of a jokester when it came down to it all. District 7 leader was Trish Stratus and a lot tougher than what everyone gave her credit for.

District leader 8 was Amy Dumas and actually showed how tough and hard hitting she really was. District 9 leader was AJ Stiles and held his ground firmly at the start of trouble. Now district 10, which is where the story is about to begin. District 10 leader is John Cena and was appointed as it because of his strong will and animosity of a temper he had on him. He'd never admit it, but he cared for his family and all the good people in the world who died just because they were in the wrong place at the wrong time. The 7 other people who were in his group were Phil Brooks, Mike Mizanin, Eve Torres, Randy Orton, Maria Kanellis, April Mendes, and his sister Maryse Cena.

Phil continued looking through the crowded area before finally spotting his target and grabbing April's wrist to walk over. Mike turned around with some sunglasses on as April and Phil approached him. "Hey guys. Look at these glasses, they're like really cool." April rolled her eyes and looked at the exit wanting to get back already. "Who cares. We have to go now Mike." He took the glasses off with them in hand staring at them before taking off full speed towards the exit after throwing sand in the salesman's eyes. Phil's eyes widened and he grabbed April's wrist again running after Mike then same speed without turning back. She looked back to see the man shaking his fist at them in the air.

A sigh left her, John wasn't going to like this. Phil hid his smirk from her by facing forward and continuing to run. Mike had just disobeyed the rules like he was going to, and it felt good to know that they didn't do all they were told for once.

* * *

"The governor is dead..." Randy flatly said it before taking a drink of his water bottle as he sat back into the chair with his boots up on the table. Eve blinked at him shocked and then looked around the room in disbelief. She then slammed her fists against the table making a noise that even startled her. "God damn it! How in the hell did this happen?" "District 3 found his body in a dumpster on their special mission, his head was detached and from the looks of it, he was surely tortured." Eve searched her mind for a minute and then hit the table again, this time sitting down in the process.

"SuiKnights! You can't trust anybody, that's the rule and our own damn governor broke it... does John know?" Randy then looked to the ground having his hand scratch the back of his head. He couldn't look her in the eye and break the news. "Well... he doesn't know if the governor is alive so I assume he knows..." "Randy! You didn't tell him the second you found out?! Not only is he going to be mad, he's going to be furious when he finds out that we didn't tell him right away! God, you're so stupid!" He raised his hands up in surrender before standing up to his feet. "You know what he's gonna do! I say we shouldn't tell him shit until he asks about it. We're not supposed to lie but not telling him isn't lying is it?" She scoffed at him and crossed her arms where she sat. They stayed in the silence for a while longer until Maryse walked in grabbing a knife to strap onto her leg.

She lifted her leg up onto the counter and looked at them with all their quietness. Something had to be up. "Okay... what's going on? You two are the least bit of quiet." Then they started arguing at once. She watched them for what felt like forever before yelling. "Alright calm down! Did you say the governor is dead?! And by the SuiKnights?! And not tell John?! Are you both out of your damn minds?!" They sat back into the chairs retaking their places by looking down at the floor. Maryse then looked to John's room and then back them. Randy and Eve saw the look and knew exactly was she was about to do. She ran to the door and Randy grabbed her from behind pulling her back like she weighed nothing.

Eve flipped the table on accident as she helped Randy detain her back. Maryse started to call out and Eve grabbed something from her belt. "John! John! I have to tell -" A piece of duct tape was put over her mouth and she tried to yell muffled as they held her down. "Don't tell John! He's gonna flip! Listen to us Maryse, we're begging you that you don't tell him and you know the rules! You can never let a fellow soldier down!" She stopped kicking. He was right. She calmed and nodded after being let go. Maryse then removed the duct tape from her mouth.

Her brother was a difficult man and she understood why they didn't want to tell him right now since they were already on a huge breakthrough. He'd been on edge ever since he found out the leader of the entire Rebellion was undercover with the Egrahc. Before the war started, they were small time people hanging out with their friends who were just like family since their parents died. John was a built mechanic and kept to himself, in those days he was really laid back and got along with everyone. Maryse and Mike had been together for over a year and she treated both Eve and Maria like sisters. April the same, but she knew she had a special soft spot for John.

What was off about John was that he never found a girlfriend he truly cared about. Then there was Phil and Randy. Phil was always a troublemaker while Randy was a bit more on the safe side. Then the war came and took everything they had ever worked for. John got a call one day before the technology was fully burnt out and he said he was going to lead a district. They all were waiting for John to leave without a word and when he stood to leave, Maryse did too and ran into his arms sobbing.

She didn't want him to go and she was just starting to feel the affects of how shocked and needy she was. He didn't say a word and returned her embrace with an impassive expression upon his facial features. They all watched and soon, everyone was clinging onto John's arms and legs begging him not to go. He made no attempt to move and stayed there still not saying anything to any of them. Finally he broke the sob filled air with his deep voice. It was almost a whisper, but a bit louder. "Come with me..."

They all heard his explanation of how he was to recruit 7 people to be in the main tent of the district and he would probably work best with them. He never said it once, but he was just as upset as they were about being seperated from them indefinitely. Then they were off with him and trained incredibly hard every day and have been training ever since. Maryse looked at both them and huffed. "I hate when you guys twist the rules so I have to help you." They were obviously now at an agreement.

Just then, Maria ran in through the door completely out of breath. "The governor... he.. he's..." "Dead? We know." "John... has... not a.. clue..." They replied the same and had to talk her into not telling him as well. Then came April running in having got out of Phil's grasp; sometimes she felt like Phil was smothering her. "Are we gonna have to talk everyone one by one to not tell John?!" Randy shouted and they all went silent as they stared oblivious of him right behind him. He gulped and closed his eyes before turning around to see John standing in front of the door of the dim lit hallway.

He had been asleep since he just got back from a mission yesterday and he was in only his pants and his sleeveless jacket with weapons attached to it. It wasn't exactly the safest thing to tell him when he was in this kind of state. He heard the commotion and obviously stumbled upon something they were trying to hide. John rubbed his eyes and then popped his neck a bit before speaking in his usual command tone. "Not tell John what?" They all looked at the floor as April wondered what the hell was going on. He held his ground and overlapped his thick chest with sculpted muscled arms awaiting an answer.

"Somebody better speak up." The silence remained and it was as if everyone was holding their breaths until Mike and Phil ran in immediately feeling the tension as John stared daggers. Mike broke the silence and looked towards April. "Did you tell him about the sunglasses already!?" "Damn it Mike, I didn't tell him!" John sucked on his top teeth and opened the door to his room calmly speaking again a bit disappointed. "When any of you are ready to tell me what's going on, I'll be in here... waiting."

He disappeared into his room and the door slammed in brutal strength making them all jump. Randy bluntly began to speak. "The governor is dead and I got to get training." Randy grabbed his arrows and left out the door. Phil and Mike went after him and Maryse, Eve, and Maria couldn't find it in themselves to bother him. They then walked out as well and went their seperate ways to check the soldiers' training. April made sure they were all a good distance away from the concrete made up tent and she went over to the door opening it quietly and shutting it the same.

She turned to see John laying on his back on his bed with his eyes closed as his hand laid across his stomach. She walked over to him and stopped in her tracks as he spoke. "You're not sneaky, April. Just tell me what happened." "How'd you know it was me?" He opened his eyes revealing blue orbs and then sat up. "You're the only one who actually comes in here... well, when I'm mad at least.. and for you know what as well." April stood in front of him and put her hands behind her back clasping them. She put on her soldier voice and earned a small chuckle from John. "... Randy told me the governor is dead and when we went to the market, Mike stole a pair of sunglasses when you told us to act natural."

He sighed and stood up at an intimidating size in front of the petite April. "This is a huge setback... I'll deal with Mike later, I guess I'll let him have it since he and Maryse are finally tying the knot in two weeks.. the governor thing I can figure out with all the other districts since we got a mission in a week. I'm just disappointed in them really." April placed her hands on his biceps before stepping on her tiptoes to plant a kiss upon his lips. "Forget it please... are you stressed?" John and April had been fooling around since before the war and it wasn't anything exclusive. They both agreed on it because this way they got relief and didn't have to worry about screwing up a relationship. Especially one with two very good friends. Besides, John wasn't the type to say he was in love or be all romantic like most guys.

His style was stern, respective, and very chilled out with everything. Even though he did have a short temper, he never laid a hand on his family no matter how furious he could ever be. "Just a little... I'm not really in the mood though..." April pushed him to the bed and unlatched his vest at the front and he watched closely as she pulled it off revealing his built frame. He didn't allow her to remove his belt, he just shifted them so he was on top and he got rid of her own vest and black top. She arched as he pushed up her bra cups to kneed her nipples. He connected his lips with hers and delved deep as his hands traveled down to her pants to remove the utility belt to the floor.

He pulled them down to her thighs along with her underwear and brushed his thumb along her clit. Her eyes shut as she gripped his shoulders tightly wanting him to continue to touch her. He was just as needy as her and he took off his belt and pulled down his zipper to release his painful bulge. The waistband of his boxers were pulled down just enough to free his now aching cock. Without any warning, he invaded her wet heat and she cried out biting her tongue immediately after realizing she couldn't let anyone hear. John bit back a growl and took no time to start plunging incredibly deep into her.

Pleasure ran through April as she whimpered out her soft moans through biting her bottom lip tightly. She did her best to move with him by rolling her hips upwards but his brutal pace won them both over. His hands gripped the sheets beneath their bodies so tightly that his knuckles went white. He let out gentle groans as she tried to make her moans as quiet as possible. Her teeth came unclenched from her lip and she let out a moan calling out John's name and he captured her lips with his stealing a breathless kiss. He wanted to hear it over and over again but they couldn't let anyone hear what was going on in the main concrete tent.

Their breathing was getting out of control and he released her of her mouth to press his forehead against hers. His eyes were a darker shade as lust filled them and he kept them shut as he kept on with his pumping. April forced her brown eyes open to look at him; he was so ruggedly handsome as sweat trailed down his forehead and he inhaled and exhaled consistently. As her face contorted in pleasure, she looked at their bodies immediately becoming turned on by the fact that John's built body was glistening in sweat and motion. She reached her head over about to let out a shriek but stopped herself by sinking her teeth into the tanned patch of skin between his neck and broad shoulder. Pain and sensations surged through him and he let out a rumbled groan losing all composure he had left.

His pace and strength were put to use as his muscles began to flex as he pounded harshly with no abandon. She sucked on the spot and sent vibrations into him as the moans were muffled. Finally, her walls tightened around him making it harder for him to move through the small space. He did his best to do so and she cried out quietly as she came around him hard as moisture seeped a bit down the inside of her thighs. Her body relaxed laying back and John felt his balls tighten painfully as his cock swelled deep within her adding to his length and even more thickness. She was pulled back up into him as he spilled himself into her.

The contents of his hot seed shot through her in thickness and she felt him deep within her. The release felt incredibly good and the force of it had her pinned beneath him trying to catch her breath. He used the only bit of strength he had left as he held himself up over her weakly. He rolled them over so she could lay on him and the bed creaked clearly worn out of all the times they've spent on it. He was still buried deep inside of her and he wanted to stay in her heat all day if he could. She sat up straddling him once their breathing calmed down and she rubbed his glistening abs that twitched at her touch.

"The mission next week... we gotta get the others to pack and put the top 8 in charge until we return." She nodded and leaned over to place a kiss on his lips one last time before getting off of him and pulling up her underwear and pants. He did the same, and they dressed in silence before she turned to him. "Anything else before I go?" He stood in front of her and he just tilted her head up for a kiss that stole them both of their breaths since neither of them were willing to brake it. "Nothing that I can't finish right now." His voice was barely a whisper and it sent chills down her spine knowing it was more of a promise than response. She walked out and laid back against the door completely flush. She regained her composure and walked away to tell the others of the mission planned.

* * *

Maryse stared at her vanity in front of her; everyone was asleep. If she could guess, it was about 3 in the morning and she just kept thinking everything over. Her eyes fell to the ring on her finger symbolizing her marriage just two weeks away. Her and Mike became engaged a year ago right in the middle of a battle. At first, John didn't accept Mike much, but he saw how much he cared and protected her. She loved him a lot as well as the others.

She had secrets to keep from John though, for his own good. She promised Phil she wouldn't tell about what was going on with Maria and their predicament. Then she refused to tell him anything about Randy and Eve. The secrets were pretty bad and she knew that John would somehow find a stage beyond fury. All that happened earlier was that April came from the main tent obviously shooken; he must've blown his top because she said that John wanted everyone to pack immediately. The mission was set up and she worried for Maria, she couldn't be going when she was in the state she was in.

It made her want to tell John, but she didn't because Phil said he'd tell him eventually. Sometimes their words was all they could take. She continued to stare at her reflection and heard a voice from behind her. It was deep, firm but somehow at peace and quiet; John's voice just had that kind of skill. "Beautiful..." She didn't turn and let him look into the vanity for their eyes to meet there. He got a chair and sat next to her.

"Couldn't sleep?" She shook her head no. There was too much in her mind right now to sleep. "Thinkin', I assume... right?" She finally turned to him and sighed nodding. Although it was hard to have moments with him since he barely had emotion, he could read her like an open book. "Yes... thinking about... well, everything." He blinked. "What's everything?"

"Well, the marriage... it's finally going to happen. This is something that I've always wanted since I was a little girl.. it's one of the top things anyways." His heart skipped a beat, he wouldn't dare tell her. Showing no feelings was his way of life and it made him feel weak. In the end, he was the one who had to be brave when no one was. "Mike's a great soldier... and like a brother to me. All I can say to you about that is that it's weird when your brother and sister are getting married." She let out a laugh and rolled her eyes. "Other than that, I'm glad you're finally getting that happiness even through this hell." She looked to the floor. "Do you wanna know the other things..?" He didn't answer because he knew she'd tell him anyway.

Maryse sighed quietly. "One, I want to have a family one day... with actual kids. Two, I want the war to end so we can finally be normal... and three..." His eyes stared at her in sky blue orbs as he awaited what was next. She found in herself to look up at him at last. "I want you to find the same happiness I have... with someone of your own." John shut his eyes letting a breath out through slightly gritted teeth. He couldn't do that. "Maryse..."

"What? Why can't you simply do that? Just admit you love someone for once in your life and spend every day with them." His voice increased a bit in volume as he began to respond. He really just couldn't do that! "I'm needed in the war... there's no time for that right now."

"Seriously? So what if the war never ends? What the hell are you gonna do then?" John clasped his hands in front of him as he crouched over a bit frustrated. "Nothin'. If the war doesn't end, then it obviously wasn't the life meant for me... I don't need love anyway." Now it was her heart that skipped a beat. She stood up from her chair sending it back a little squeaking as it's legs rubbed against the concrete floor. "Don't need love? John you are the most stubborn person I know and that is the first time you've ever said that bullshit. Do you even love me? Huh? Tell me." He stood up as well. How the fuck dare she? Seriously, how the flying fuck dare she?

He just tightened his jaw a bit, he couldn't find it in him to say something back, let alone form words. "Oh wait, that's right! John doesn't give a shit about love. Not even his own sister." He felt his blood ran cold as his head clouded with sorry. "For fuck's sake, I didn't mean it like that and you know it!" Maryse crossed her arms against her chest as tears formed in her eyes. She just dared them to seep out of her eyes right now. "Then tell me you love me." John held back his breath and attempted to repeat the words; nothing came out. She let her tears flow and they glistened upon her cheeks even in the darkness of room. He felt like kicking his own ass for making her cry.

Maryse wiped her tears away and he tried to open his arms out for a hug but she pushed him away as best as she could barely causing him to step back. "Maryse... please.." She pushed her hands onto his chest out the door and closed it in his face. He stood there facing it before pressing his forehead against it. He always fucked up with Maryse about these things but this had to be the worst. How couldn't he tell her that he loved her? She was his family and the only sister he had biologically.

He couldn't even bring himself to tell her about him and April. He had been thinking and that was the reason he came to her room in the middle of the night. It hurt, she only asked for him to say one thing and he couldn't even do that. John forced himself to leave to his room and he laid onto his bed falling asleep easily into a dreamless escape.


End file.
